User talk:Jay ten
NOTICE: If you're here to contest a deletion, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal including a link to the workshop thread. Archives Emp lowers the property value of your talk page! Sorry about the Deletion Appeal thing. I marked their story for deletion and once I saw their message on the appeal I figured that I had to let them know that their story had numerous issues that they overlooked. Feel free to take it down or leave it. Either way, I got to sully your unspoiled talk page with my message. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:20, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Everyone knows that the Emp-movement is spreading (also coincidentally, and in no way connected, so is syphilis). I figured since I marked it for deletion and still had the page open on a separate tab that I may as well take advantage of that. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:31, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Snitchin' I believe this page has a couple categories that don't exist- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Working_As_A_Face_Character_At_Disney_World Raidra (talk) 00:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :Addressed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:24, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::~exits hiding spot and gives "I got your back" finger point~ I was originally going to post, "~waves hand in air~ Teacher! Someone added categories they weren't supposed to!" but then my doubt kicked in and for a second I wondered, "What if these really are new categories?" Sometimes I have self-doubt that kicks in at odd times. Or do I? Maybe I'm wrong. I dunno. I do know that if you want a bad "Snitches Get Stitches" video, Tyler the Creator made a Mountain Dew commercial that went horribly wrong. Things are going well here. Thanks, and I hope you have a good one too. Raidra (talk) 01:58, October 14, 2016 (UTC) :::No problem about the internet connectivity on your front, welcome to the world of third world country infrastructure! It's... something. I'll try to resolve any issues I can that I notice when I'm around. That being said, just message me if you feel I'm overstepping any boundaries as I'm not an admin anymore and shouldn't be afforded those rights without community support although I still want to help when I can. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:00, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::I remember what that can be like. I recall a time I was trying to submit a request for ECPA funding and the internet bottomed out at a cyber. I had to go to a fachenta cafe and buy like five things (so they didn't kick me out) while I re-typed the report and sent it out. As for me and my post-admin ways, I'm just laying that option for the future if I overstep my bounds as I know each staff member likes to handle things in their own way and I don't want to step on any toes (especially because I know you can be quite the bastardus when someone crosses you). I want to contribute (while still organizing my life), but I don't want it to become a hassle/or lead to more work for our current roster of admins/crats. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:18, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Fifty Foot Ant Would you change this on the below story? → society's (CTRL+F to search for words) 50 Foot Ant's Fifth Story TenebrousTorrent (talk) 02:31, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Mickey's Best Friend There's comments that need to be deleted on this story because they claim the story is real. The top three and there may be more, I'm not sure. undisclosed → an undisclosed Mickey's Best Friend TenebrousTorrent (talk) 07:44, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Story Deletion. I dont understand why my story called DreamsarentDreams was deleted. I am sorry for bothering but why? Sleepy999 (talk)SleepyRicky1999 I still don't understand why my story is unoriginal I've been reading pastas for 6 years and never came across a pasta like the one I wrote. It may not be the best or good as others but how is it unoriginal? Sleepy999 (talk) 17:19, October 14, 2016 (UTC)SleepyRicky1999 And if its unoriginal link me one pasta that is similar and I would shut my mouth. Sleepy999 (talk) 17:24, October 14, 2016 (UTC)SleepyRicky1999 Fine. But can you give me back my story to copy and paste onto the thingy. Please. I'm sorry but I was a bit confuzzled. Sleepy999 (talk) 17:47, October 14, 2016 (UTC)SleepyRicky1999 thx Hi there, I am here because my story got deleted (it's called the house of fools), I am a first time writer (for serious pastas anyway) and I would like to know why my story was bad so that I van improve as a writer. Hey, I saw you deleted my Creepypasta, The Tiny Table. Now, it said it was deleted because it violated a Quailty standard. Can you tell me what standard it violated and other things wrong with it so I can fix it and become a better writter? Hey Jay ten, I see you deleted my creepypasta, The Tiny Door. You said that it was deleted because it violated a quality standard. Can you tell me what standard I violated and anything else wrong with my pasta so I can fix it and become a better writer? AwesomeGodinez (talk) 19:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey man I have a new story up in the writer's workshop. I went throught this one mutiple times before posting it, si there shouldn't be many errors. Tide16 (talk) Re: Edits Thanks for pointing those out (and for correcting the typos). I made some changes to improve the flow and fix some of the clunkier wording. Keep up the good work Bastardus. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:42, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Deletion FAQ Would you edit this page so it doesn't mention VCROC? Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion FAQ TenebrousTorrent 20:49, October 16, 2016 (UTC) I am sick of you deleting every single thing I even attempt to do here. I get it for the first one but the latest one was something I put time and effort into. If you were just going to go after everything I do you should just let me know so I should quit. At least I saved my story and can put it somewhere else and you can't stop me because if you don't on the Internet. I mean seriously please give me an hour to feel just a tiny bit pleased before you declare it a troll thing. I get it trolls are annoying but I was just trying to post one story that was much less awful than my first. I am so done with this place. Congratulations for being so instantaneous with your judgments. Hey the name may be generic, btu im basing off of an actual name we had for an actual abandoned house we lived in in a kid. I don't know how else I could change it to make more life to it? I mean I thought you coulnd't delet stories on wheterh you like them or not. I don't like the Godfather but I wouldn't say it's not a bad movie. If you stop reading after one boring paragraph, you need some pateince. That's something I know a lot, seeing as how I spend hours working on stories and you love to dlete them because of two awkward sentences. Tide16 (talk) Well I don't know what's wrong with the rest so what? you want me to just delete the first paragraph? Skip the introductions to the characters and jump right in like I did with the last story I wrote. And you have to put yourself in my shoes, If you care about something you are going to feel for i. I'll edit the first page, but I have other stories I plan on wirting and it will take a long time if we go one page at a time Tide16 (talk) Re: Hey, thanks for taking the time out to do those edits. I had a look at them and they all seem right to me. As for British/US practices towards the end I think it's just a mistake I made. Looking at that sentence specifically I think I cut it down from three adjectives to two and left the extra comma in without thinking! Either way thanks for giving it a lookover - I'd appreciate hearing what you thought of it though feel free to take your time ChristianWallis (talk) 08:30, October 17, 2016 (UTC) I want to know why my Creepypasta story got deleted. My grammer wasn't that bad, and it isn't a rip off Jeff the killer. It was more orginal and different, but I want to know! :Semi-responded. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:35, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Can't Complain! Yeah! Everything's fine. I haven't been active for the past few days due to a nasty computer virus. Last I checked I can't post comments, but I'm going to try again soon. Thanks so much for your compliments, Jay, to hear that from a writer that I look up to is very flattering to say the very least. SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 21:28, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Yo yo Ha, not a problem. Things are okay for me, thanks for asking. I've taken a short break from wiki stuff due to rl issues/computer problems/college/a job application/a general wave of despondency. Pretty cliché stuff. I expect to get back into the proverbial "wiki groove" soon. I've been working on my collab piece in the meantime, and I'm past the halfway point with that and will rush to get it on the WW. And also it looks like the Recent activity page now has an auto-refresher, so that's refreshing to see. And finally on an interesting note, I'll actually be attending a screening of Rocky Horror (my first time) very soon, and Barry Bostwick (aka Brad Majors) will be present, so that will definitely be blog post material. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 08:00, October 18, 2016 (UTC) The Recent Activity refreshes by itself now? Damn it, I was starting to get used to the thingy you showed Christian. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:15, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Listen dude, i'm sorry Jay, I was just really stresed that day. I get what your saying, but The Black Fox (At leats in my opinion was shorter and better then The Lake. You don't like the beginning of the latest one, i'll change it. I think we all need to jusgt chill out. The world isn't ending, I'll add my new prolouge, but i'll ask other mods o view it, because you will more likely still be angry at me, and I get it, you get annoyed wiht my stories and asking for your help but I thought you were awesome and you helped me with a lot of grammer, I thought we would have a relationship grow into a friendship over time, sorry. Tide16 (talk) Colon Problems It seems I've been having some colon problems and it has been giving me a pain in the arse. Wait! Before your sick mind perceives this message incorrectly, I was talking about my colon in writing. To be more exact, in my story Please Be Careful. I noticed you made a few edits. Thankyou for that, but as an amateur writer I still have trouble figuring out what colon needs to be used in what situation. I was hoping you could brief me on this, and give me some examples if you had the time. Also, I found this - http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:556924#6. It's been up for a while and I was under the impression it was against the Site Rules. Just thought you may want to check it out. Everyone is a monster to someone. 03:44, October 19, 2016 (UTC) In the library today I was at my local library today, and while I was purveying the music section I saw an album (I think it was a soundtrack) called Famous for Killing Each Other: Music from and Inspired by Hatfields and McCoys. I didn't check it out, but I thought you might be interested to know that this is something that exists. Raidra (talk) 04:17, October 19, 2016 (UTC) re: check in Heyo! I am still perfectly fine myself, thanks for asking. Just been occupied at work for the most part (though the company isn't doing to hot right now), and other little things when I'm at home. I keep trying to finish Boring Johnny but not having a lot of success at the moment. It's there, bubbling in me head, but won't come out. >< Speaking off, when's the deadline again? Nachtrae (talk) 06:46, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Epic Battles of Ohio! We've been to Ohio's Amish country a couple of times. There was a great chocolate shop and a restaurant with the best chicken tenders I've ever eaten, so I'm glad they won the battle. The best parts of that were Quagmire's lines ("What again was the nature of your beef with them?" and "Ulp, now it's an AIDS quilt!") and the Amish rebuilding the barn and then standing by like nothing had happened. Here's something less awesome- https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ohio_Cup. It's fine if you don't actually read the article because I sure didn't care enough to read it, and I'm a Reds fan. Hal McCoy, the great Cincinnati Reds beat reporter for the Dayton Daily News, once called it a meaningless contest played to win a trophy so ugly that you couldn't pay the players to look at it if you put it in front of the dugouts. Ouch! Raidra (talk) 00:34, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :"So, what'd you do while you were in Cincinnati?" :"Well, I went to a Reds game." :"Ah, the first professional baseball team, seeped in history and tradition! How was it?" :"They had an ugly trophy." :On a related note, my Mom had a co-worker who told her he went to a Reds game and counted the stadium lights while he was there. Raidra (talk) 23:50, October 20, 2016 (UTC) hey can i ask why you delet my story and give me the critisism so i can make it better :)? :I got this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:16, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: NP No prob. figured I should earn my keep around here when I can. When you're done reading Chris' story, mind checking out mine? (As it's a longer story, there's no rush, but there are likely errors I've overlooked.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:01, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :My johns always tell me to start with 'just the tip'. Jokes aside, It's a longer story so take your time and don't rush. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:19, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::You do not know how tempted I was to grab some google images of Trypophobia to sprinkle throughout the story. I'll look back at the wording and see what I can do. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:12, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for catching those issues, I fixed 'em up. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:22, October 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks for keeping up the focus and finding those issues. Just an update, I issued a warning to a user for adding a non-existent category. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:13, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'll get on those edits once I finish getting something to eat. As for the sections that aren't visible, do you think I should add a little extra space to the format to imply that Tryps isn't only affecting the living now and that there is something missing from the body of the story? I didn't want to make it too noticeable, but I'm also worried it might not get noticed at all if left the way it is. I just wanted to wrap this up by saying who appreciative I am that you took the time to read through the story and catch the issues I overlooked. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the idea, I tried to start small and eat up larger sections as I went. I'm a bit worried about intentionally removing words as it may impact people reading it unawares. First review: "a story where the plot holes are a theme... Probably." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:00, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::"Seriously, those stuck together pages were the only times I really found a cohesive plot in this story." EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:19, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Slack Jay, can you get on Slack for a moment? There is an invitation waiting for you. Don't get excited though, it's not an invitation to my annual wear-a-laptop-for-a-hat orgy. It's for a boring admin thing, pfff. MrDupin (talk) 16:32, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Close (To The Edit) I just wanted to drop you a line and say I appreciate you editing that one post on Empy's costume contest thread. Raidra (talk) 01:57, October 26, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think they did either. It's cool. FLAAA-VORRR FLAVVVV!!! Your mention of iguanas made me think that you could be a Tijuanan barbecuer (approximately 2:03-2:10 of this music video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyCEexG9xjw). There's always this guy too- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dart_Tongue.jpg. Then again, if you wanted to be a surreal, destructive performance artist/musician, you could watch this video for inspiration https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sFK0-lcjGU. Attack at my whim, my musical instrument-destroying minions! Raidra (talk) 15:31, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Free hu-Wait, where did the clown run? Haha, thank you dude. I honestly didn't expect anyone to notice. Also, don't worry. I will be in an alcoholic coma before the dark. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:04, October 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm writing another creepypasta and I'm putting a lot more effort into this one than my others and I wanted to give you a sample of what I've got so far btw I'm just a kid who thinks he has a future in writing. ( story sample here)Ok so this may seem strange but I was taking a stroll through the woods and I found an old tent. I immediately assumed that it was a hobo camp, not unusual I find them all the time. I made the conclusion that I was going to cut it open and see what was inside. Once it was open I started going through all of the things inside. I found food items, chips,hot dogs,soda,etc. I even found a new pocket knife, which was nice since mine was old and on the brink of breaking. As I kept digging I found an old camera. I thought to myself "there's no way this is a hobo camp". The battery was dead (of course) I looked at the charging port and I knew that I had one that would fit. I took it back to my truck and then took it home. It took all night to charge, but when it finally did I plugged it into my computer and found the footage. I played it and this is what I found. (Video starts here) Baby come over here I got the camera working. Oh good now we can document our adventures. Please don't go crazy with it I'm not going to have a camera stuck in my face 24/7. Ok ok I will only video when something interesting happens. Thank you. Ok so we are exactly 2 days into our one week stay in the woods. Discord Hey Jay, can you get a bit on Discord? We're working on some top secret stuff. MrDupin (talk) 18:44, October 26, 2016 (UTC) Wadey15 (talk) 01:34, October 27, 2016 (UTC) jay, I've been thinking about this for a while and to be honest, maybe I'm not cut out to be a writer, all my stories end up being terrible. And another thing I feel like you and Christian are the only people I can call friends on here at the moment. Everyone else just makes feel upset, maybe I should just give up on making pastas, unless of course I can make my writing better but autism gets in the way there, not understanding stuff like full stops, and punctuation, and I suck at grammar. So much for becoming the next SlimeBeast or cosbydaf. To be honest those two are better at pastas than me. Well see you soon �� RE: Don't worry about it man, it's all good. Take all the time you need. I'll make sure the wiki doesn't catch fire or get blown into space. I promise. Have a good one too buddy. MrDupin (talk) 20:06, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I'll make sure the wiki doesn't catch fire... Ooh, not even a little, tiny bit? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:14, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Iguana love That is a good point. You don't want a situation like this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x07BKBdjIak or this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XX1QgD-Jy18. As for cooking them, I'd say they'd need to be washed well and cooked well, just like chicken. I just realized something. If that guy would prefer to be eating barbecued iguana, then maybe he has a terrible memory of Tijuana too (He'd rather be eating barbecued iguana than whatever he was experiencing). By the way, that Art of Noise video was number 36 on Vh1's Top 80 Videos of the 80s countdown between "Born in the USA" by Bruce Springsteen and "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul. Thanks, I hope all is well too. Raidra (talk) 00:38, October 28, 2016 (UTC) what are u talking about i am not roleplaying i am telling the truth i do not lie i only right what i feel and what i think is interasting and u are saying i am roleplaying and if i keep "roleplaying" u will bloke me and i am boing nothing rong so plz stop saying i am roleplaying i dont mean to be mean but i hate when people say i am doing something i am not doing it just makes me mad so plz stop saying i am doing something i am not :- / thank you and have a good day your friend . Ricki the vampire Re I've been well. Working lots. Sorry for the delayed response. I hardly have time to get on this site, let alone manage arts and crafts time at the Sacred Mother of Fuckers Asylum for the Idiotically Insane here in sunny Amish country. But when I do, I make sure you notice. :) Mystreve (talk) 20:48, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Don't give our love the boot I have a friend who doesn't have great memory either. My gosh... that's bad. Your hearts were in the right place, except for that pastor, who's either incompetent or a lowlife. Hopefully someone's built a shelter since then. It's times like that when you wish Dart Tongue/Gerard Ripley were real http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Fu_Manchu%27s_Serum. ~laughs at pictures~ That is a cute set of quadruplets. I first saw that turtle clip on an episode of World's Dumbest... in which they featured "World's Dumbest Lovers". Later on they had this couple in England fighting with the neighbors. It showed them yelling and flashing people. One of the commentators asked, "Could we go back to the turtle humping the shoe? That was less disturbing than this." This talk of turtle-footwear hybrids and human-pumpkin hybrids reminds me of an article Dave Barry wrote on foreign languages. He noted that a lot of languages insist on giving nouns genders. For instance, a dog might be considered a male and a potato might be considered a female. He noted, "This does not mean a dog can mate with a potato, although the dog will probably try." Say, maybe the model in the picture with the quadruplets was a result of that. We don't know. A lot of people don't understand the meaning of that song. A lot of people only pay attention to the title & hook and go, "Oh, it's a patriotic song!" It's actually about the mistreatment and neglect of Vietnam War veterans. ~another sad trombone plays~ Raidra (talk) 00:26, October 30, 2016 (UTC) :What a creep. You hate to hear about things like that. I wish all pastors were like mine. He visited Mom in the hospital and gave us encouragement, and I could mention other things too. Years ago there was a preacher accused of a hit-and-run. That's not funny at all, of course, but I happened to see Jay Leno make a funny joke about it. He asked, "If you were a preacher, wouldn't you be worried that someone saw you, like, I don't know, maybe God?" :My aunt's dog is supposedly a purebred Yorkshire terrier, but he doesn't like to eat potato chips. Things that make you go hmmm... :I read a story about an artifact found at an excavation site- an excavation site that was left unguarded for about a full day before they started removing artifacts from it. There was a stone with strange carvings which no one could decipher. There were a number of differing theories as to what ancient language it was and what it said. Finally, decades later, someone happened to take a cockeyed look at it and made an astounding discovery- it was written in English. It read, "Here lies Bill Stump's stone," and had the date it was carved. Bill Stump was a humorous character in a Charles Dickens novel that had been published shortly before the excavation (which lets you know approximately when this was). So, yeah, that happened. Remember this story the next time you see someone on TV claim something like, "This mysterious artifact is proof that ancient aliens created humanity and built the pyramids!" Raidra (talk) 00:53, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Come here, Spud! Good boy! David Letterman used to have a segment called "Fun Facts". One time, as part of that segment, he told the audience, "Listen to this one closely. Never presume, because when you presume, you make a press out of you and me." I liked Letterman, but Leno could be laugh-out-loud funny too. I have all three Headlines books as well as a similar book called Jay Leno's Police Blotter. My favorite entry in that last one was an item reading, "Offensive snowman of incident Officers corrected problem". I actually wondered if you'd be able to find any potato-dog pictures. Your record of finding oddly appropriate pictures remains intact! The excitement of passing out candy earlier was too much for me, so I'm logging off for tonight. Thank you, and you have a happy Halloween too! Raidra (talk) 01:47, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Costume Contest Hey, so the submissions for the contest have been closed and we're ready to begin voting. Feel free to leave a comment in the thread or on my talk page with your vote for the costume contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:43, November 1, 2016 (UTC) RE: Important Warning: I have no clue what you're on about. All I did was add a correction to someone's story they got off of Reddit, the story wasn't filled in correctly, so if anything you should be telling this warning to them because I was simply correcting the story as to how it was originally written on the Reddit post that they editted themself. Kryalis (talk) 02:51, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Spotlight I'm very happy to have won this again. So much so that I'm willing to squeal like Ned getting his gut-pussy rammed. Seriously though, this is awesome and I really appreciate all the support this wikia has given me in my writing. I know 2016 has been like a fucking car crash for most people (and nations), but the best thing to have come out of it has been this place. It's given me back writing as a hobby after years of it being absent, and with it I've gained a renewed sense of purpose. Also I discovered a story where a guy is force fed shit-stew and that's been one of the more significant milestones in my life ChristianWallis (talk) 10:40, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :To be honest the detail made no impact. At that stage in the pacing I was reeling from the gut pussy incident while the lingering image of shit-piss stew hung around like a shadow in the background. I was keen to see what was coming next and I bought the basic premise quite happily. I was eager to see Ned get his comeuppance and I accepted the idea of paralysis and gave little thought to the exact details. If I can offer any further insight it's that the doctors in my family frequently speak in abbreviations without thinking. My sister will talk about the O-B-G-Y-N department, not the gynecology department. Ibuprofen is Ibu. Paramedics are EMTs and so on. It makes sense for them to talk in abbreviations given the whole... life saving thing and from my own personal experience that translates into conversations with everyone else too ChristianWallis (talk) 09:37, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Celebrating good times Yesterday Mom went in for a check-up and they liked what they saw. Today she celebrated a milestone birthday (I’m not saying which one because it isn’t polite to reveal ages like that). This past Saturday my brother and his wife took us out to eat to celebrate, so we had a good time. Thankfully things are going well. I was originally just going to share this video with Vroom, but I decided it was just too wonderful. Behold the glory of weird Japanese capsule toys! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjbrKYJeGdc Oddly enough one of them appears to another dog/foodstuff hybrid, this one a puppy tucked inside a burger. I can imagine the supervisor going, "No, I said I wanted a combination of a hamburger and a hot dog. This is awfully cute though... Okay, let's roll with it!" Raidra (talk) 23:57, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :I've heard jokes about something called a hamdog. It turns out there's more than one version, but here's the one I first heard about- http://www.wumarkus.com/images/hamdog.JPG. One person joked, "If you choke that down, you might as well find a heart surgeon because you are going to need one," and another cracked, "It's nice that the diagram actually shows what your arteries will look like afterward." Who knew that Osmosis Jones was a documentary? Did you notice that the guy in the video kept putting things in or on the head as the video progressed? It's on the left side near the bottom of the screen. that on the left side near the middle of the screen. I really should have re-watched the video before telling you where to look. Ah, playing it safe with the birthday wishes! Thank you, we appreciate that. :-) Raidra (talk) 00:50, November 3, 2016 (UTC) unfair warning why did I just get a warning??? I literally just commented and in fact gave the op a whole bunch of compliments because I was really impressed!!! MissRoxxy :Wow... I got this one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:57, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :Edit: I am fairly new here in fact I don't even know how to reply :| but Jay explained and man I'm sorry had no idea I was editing I really just wanted to leave a comment sorry bout that Spinoff Appeal Hey Jay, same message I left Dup. I have a story over on the spinoff appeal page. No rush getting to it but wanted to draw it to admins attention in case it got missed in the recent activity feed. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 23:53, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Hiya I'm back from my break and thought I'd stop in and say hi, but then I saw your profile picture and instantly regret everything :P How are you doing? You enjoying the move? I'm doing okay myself. I'm rather glad I took some time away from the wiki as I was feeling overwhelmed by everything. I just had too much internet stuff going on at once, but now a lot of it is taken care of, so, YAY! Furthermore, I've decided to adopt the standard way of archiving my talk pages (bleh). On another note, this worldwide clown-scare bullshit is driving me up the wall. I feel so sorry for legitimate clowns everywhere and how their living must have been impacted :'( I remember when people used to not need/want things banned when they were afraid of them and just dealt with it DX You didn't enter the costume contest this year? I'm surprised! I think I'll try and cobble something up next year, but a lot of that depends on me getting a reliable camera and a job (Garbage Collector of Doom?) >:D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:38, November 4, 2016 (UTC) :Understandable! Thank you for all the administrative work you have done, still do, and will do (?), ya crazy guy! That's good. I hope things gotten shaken up a bit in a positive manner for you. Routine gets so stale after a while, at least for poor ol' Vroom. :On reddit I read about how some clowns will hid, change clothes and undo their makeup before getting in their cars to head home, whereas before it wasn't an issue for them. A lot of them are legitimately scared of being assaulted now. It's so dumb! Society is going after one of the overall nicest groups there are! I just hate this, how their job is to make people laugh and feel happy, and then they are made to feel fear toward the public at large, because society decided to let their insecurity overtake their rationality. Good grief. Sorry, I got a bit carried away with my venting. It just makes me really sad (I do get how people in makeup, especially killer clowns, are scary). Wow, let me know when it is finished so that I can check it out :D :Shame, but maybe next year :D Likewise! You have a good one too! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 03:00, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I was wanting to run something by you, would you please email me at doomvroom@writeme.com , with a title that says you are Jay Ten, that way I can reply to you by email? It's all good if you don't wish to, it isn't really a big deal, but it is something I'd rather discuss in private rather than public. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:57, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Thank you! I sent the email! Take your time getting to it and please only look at it when you consider yourself on administrator duty. It isn't urgent and I don't want you to feel forced into responding, especially on a potentially dead horse. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 22:57, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Restaurateurs of Death "I'm asking because my peepaw was on death row. His last request was 57 fried mozzarella cheese sticks. He never made it to the chair- massive coronary."- Kendra Krinklesac, some episode of The Cleveland Show I came across There's something that seems to be a little different about your profile picture. Anyway, no, you'd only be a bad person if you howled bloody murder to people about their diets, and then ate those things regularly. There was an episode of The Simpsons in which Homer became a food critic. He annoyed Springfield's restaurateurs so much that they decided to hire a culinary hit-man to get rid of him. The hit-man's murder weapon- a giant death by chocolate eclair pumped full of poison and fat. Lisa found out about the plot and tried to stop Homer from eating it. Her first attempt was to shout that it would kill him, and Homer just shrugged and declared, "I've had good run..." That video is definitely worth repeated viewings because of A) the various little things that can be missed easily the first viewing and B) the delightful strangeness of it all. We all need some weirdness in our lives sometimes- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wacky_Sub.jpg. Raidra (talk) 00:19, November 5, 2016 (UTC) I'll be expecting my royalties, Say ten! Nice avatar you have there, Jayte. But seriously though, these legs don't work for free. I do PayPal. Four Loko works too. Preferably Gold. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 02:33, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm. On second thought, your effort to glorify Our Lord Flirter is appreciated. You're spot-on about the tears (both rips and sobs), latex and nipple clamps (some other key words and phrases would be "body musk", "inflatables", "death squeeze", "frosting" and "wet sock"). You can keep the pin-up money, I'm sure you hustled enough for it. Finally, please note that Pen E. is fueled by 4L, and if he isn't constantly hooked up to an IV of it, he will deflate and be reduced to a puddle of Strawberry K-Y. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 20:06, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Death Serves Fries and Soda I had heard about that before. One of the places I heard about it, sadly enough, was an Inside Edition segment which talked about one of their poster boys dying of a heart attack. I read that article you linked to and thought this was interesting: "Each patient dons a hospital gown before ordering and those who do not finish their meal receive a paddling by one of the 'nurses' with the option to buy the tainted paddle afterwards." Never mind the obscenely high-calorie food; the paddling is a lawsuit just waiting to happen. You have to admire the Heart Attack Grill for not putting up a front about the food they serve. I remember a few years ago soft drink companies and fast food places started advertising supposedly healthier options in response to criticism. For example, McDonald's advertised healthier breakfast options. Shortly afterward I heard they were discontinuing most of those options because people weren't buying them. I think those shows run in syndication on at least three channels, so they're easy to find. One of Rallo's lines before that quote was pretty funny too. "Hey, Gilbert Grape's mom! I'm hungry!" From what I've seen, my favorite Cleveland Show characters were the news reporters- the news anchor who over-explained everything and the hippy-dippy field reporter. Bummer! It's sad when you're trying to have a day of fun and it turns into an episode of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (http://questfan.com/Page/Undersea_Urgency.html). You have a good one too! Raidra (talk) 00:02, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :Fun fact- The jerk in my story "Reminder of Death" is named after him. As for the Jonny Quest cartoon, yeah, that doesn't sound good. They should have just said there were concerns about the operation or something like that. "Tell me why you're under-budget!" "I-I don't-" "Why are you under-budget!? ~smacks face~" Raidra (talk) 00:51, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for helping me in the Creepypasta Wiki Costume Contest by being a judge and mediating on the thread and keeping the conversation going. Here is a page where you can view the entries and the list of judges. Have a good one. Also, if you wouldn't mind, could you protect the page so no one gets into shenanigans and replaces all entries with pictures of Princess Pete and causes massive wrist damage across the wiki? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, November 6, 2016 (UTC) I see one of the costumes especially...inspired you. Why do I feel that topping that next year is your new life goal? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:17, November 6, 2016 (UTC) re: JtK That actually means a lot to me. Regardless of whether it's ultimately accepted, I take the fact that you think it's good enough to make the site in direct opposition of your hatred for the original as an enormous compliment. I'll definitely look at those two issues you pointed out. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 16:18, November 6, 2016 (UTC) JtK Appeal I have only read the first version of the story, so I will trust you on that. We are currently discussing it with the rest of the admins, hopefully we'll have a final decision by today or tomorrow. MrDupin (talk) 16:19, November 6, 2016 (UTC) thanks for deleting my horrible creepypasta. i wasnt happy with it at all and i wanted it gone from this site. please try to forget you ever saw it just like what im trying to do.Gigaswardblade (talk) 21:33, November 6, 2016 (UTC)total dork Thank you I just saw your message to TenebrousTorrent about undoing my edits, and I appreciate you sticking up for me. Torrent recently reverted several edits I had made to that story. I admit that I should have asked Mmpratt about the paragraphs (and I will in the future because I don't want to mess up someone's story), but the grammar edits I made were in fact correct. After Torrent claimed I was wrong I consulted with my mother, a retired Language Arts teacher with over 30 years experience, to check my edits. I then provided detailed explanations of why I made the edits that I did (seen here- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TenebrousTorrent#Punctuation. As you can see, the edit Torrent most recently changed was explained). To explain thoroughly to someone why you did what you did, and then to have them ignore what you said and continue to act like you're ignorant & don't know what you're doing, is frustrating. Thank you for having my back on this one. That was sweet of you. I'll keep it under my hat, though, as I'm sure you'd like to keep your reputation as a horrible creature who would use human skin as parchment for designing perverse costumes intact. Because of that, here's a "Thank you" more in line with your tastes ;-) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LR2AOfdN6x4 Raidra (talk) 03:49, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for the support Seriously means the world to me, Jay. I'm over here wondering if I'm the one on crazy pills and I can't tell you how reassuring it is to hear someone else reflect the same thoughts I'm having. To be fair, I hate the original Jeff story too...that's why I've busted my ass so hard to make this rewrite happen. As I say on my user page, there's no bad stories, just bad story tellers. Hope the others can see past the Jeff-bias to give it a fair shake. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:24, November 8, 2016 (UTC) re Featured Author thanks buddy! I couldn't have done it without help from all you guys; especially you. I seem to recall you giving me some very valuable help with several of my stories.It is much appreciated and never forgotten KillaHawke1 13:36, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your contribution! Hi Jay Ten, I just wanted to shoot you a link so you can listen to the version of your story we used on our podcast. We would love it if you could have a listen and hope you enjoy it. (In fact if you like it, we would appreciate if you could leave us a review on iTunes, if you have an account!). Listen onn our website - https://ghost-stories.co.uk/2016/11/14/story-the-woman-in-red-episode-2-season-3/ On Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/Ghost.Stories.the.Podcast/posts/1722804834705815 Or search for us on iTunes under 'Ghost Stories the Podcast' yours is episode 2 in season 3. Anyway, thanks so much for contributing the story - if you have any that you would like us to consider for use in the future, feel free to contact us on here or through the site. All the best, Tyler (Ghost Stories head producer) Ghost-Stories.co.uk (talk) 22:36, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Ummmm.... Hi there Jay! So, I hear that you have a friend who's into some certain very strange things? Based, of course, on your comments on my most recent blog post, as well as a recent comment in Killahawk's blog. Well, I found a website I think your (cough) "Friend" would really like. It was made by a friend of mine. Totally not me. Check it out.... SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 23:58, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Neil Enlick sends his regards to you as both a savior and a friend. Drop those links, Jay. Drop those links. Long live the new flesh. SnakeTongue (Nelson Smith) (talk) 00:44, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Story Hey Jay, care to check if the story I posted is up to QS? It's Fuck Me. I wrote it in 5 minutes at 3AM, so I don't have any attachment to it. If it's below standards, burn it to the ground. I probably shouldn't have posted it in the first place without your consent, but I got caught up in the moment. So yeah. MrDupin (talk) 12:39, November 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the input, I will think about it. It seems to be at least entertaining, so maybe I'll keep it up. MrDupin (talk) 15:11, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Contest Hey Jay, I was wondering if I would be able to host a contest for December where everyone is given a prompt and they will have to write a story based off that prompt. If so, could the winner get the spotlight for January? Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 02:53, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Video Link Hey buddy, i hope all is well. If you have a moment. Do you know where I could find some info on properly using the Video link. Its seems everytime I attempt to do it and modify them to look right, they seem to have a mind of their own and do whatever the hell they want to do. For example Day of the Worm Thanks! KillaHawke1 22:20, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Creepy Clichés Page Would you remove the broken link that says "Glitchy Gengar" on this page or replace it with a link to pastebin including the story from the deletion log? The link above will take you to the section with that information. TenebrousTorrentTalk 01:18, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Please Close Would you please close this thread: Thread:560327? The story is now posted on the site with MrDupin's approval. TenebrousTorrentTalk 10:28, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Would you please archive your talk page? :TenebrousTorrentTalk 10:29, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Comment Deletion Would you please delete this comment? It violates the rules, as it asks if the pasta is real life. TenebrousTorrentTalk 23:58, November 20, 2016 (UTC) It's so poetic ...And sad at the same time to see two fellow Jays having to work against each other. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:31, November 22, 2016 (UTC) BEN Drowned Comment Would you please delete the cleverbot comment on BEN Drowned? It starts with "Thank you for reading this..." (CTRL+F to locate). TenebrousTorrentTalk 00:30, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Would you please close this thread: Thread:368127? It's from 2014 and gained a comment recently. :TenebrousTorrentTalk 02:23, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :Would you please re-title these pastas? Can You Feel It Coming: needs a question mark, and They Mostly Come At Night: "at" needs to be uncapitalized. Edited at 05:22, November 24, 2016 (UTC) :TenebrousTorrentTalk 04:44, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Bloody Vandals "This is what you get for deleting my story idiot!" From time to time I wonder, is the part of the brain that handles logical thought becoming so useless for survival that the younger generation starts evolving it out? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:11, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Fist of all, "Jay's reputatin received a FATALITY!". That blog was so sweet, innocent and outright adorable that it caused me to feel a disturbance in this site's force. I had to go back to the bull-fucking stuff to bring the normal atmosphere back. Second of all, not really related, recently I wondered what's the scariest ever shown on TV. But today I found out that I've been wrong to look for films all this time. The true terror was in commercials all along. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 15:48, November 24, 2016 (UTC) A little something for you http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Raidra/Happy_Thanksgiving,_my_friends Raidra (talk) 15:07, November 24, 2016 (UTC) Well, that's just... Great! That little guy was just precious. He looked so cheerful. I've actually have been meaning to watch Penny Dreadfull for some time (translation: in my 'next year' category). Didn't see a lot of Supernatural, but I followed its mythology closely (for some reason reading the plot seems so enticing to me) and from what I know, the show isn't so much focused on the horror element as it is on adventure/mystery. People say it was great the until the Apocalypse season ended and then went to shit, but I still like. I won't spoil much, but I'll say this: Death is probably in Top 3 most badass characters, a Frankenstein family and necromancer Nazis make appearances in the most recent season. On another less related note, I remember that a while back you asked for something in the Slipknot-Behemoth range of lyrics coherence. Well, recently started to get into a French band (don't tell French I like anything from his country) called Gojira. It's really great and sounds very melodic. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:04, November 24, 2016 (UTC) My favorites so far are Silvera and L'enfant sauvage. Well, your instincts were right! I knew 90% of the songs (for some reason I knew 'Rape me' would be in there) and the play-list stands up to my only standards (not having modern dub-step/pop in it). I couldn't help but notice, there is a certain element that I feel is lacking. What's your opinion on Korn? Three songs that I think may fit perfectly are Everything Falls Apart, Rotting in Vain and Insane. All are from the latest album and seem to perfectly represent the state of being, well, insane. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:03, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Das Lied ist, wofür ich lebe. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:22, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Non-Buttery Spread I think Triumph was actually singing to the guy in the first clip. As far as spreading things is concerned, I'm not as good as some people are https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Peanut_Butter_Conspiracy_Is_Spreading, but luckily for you I found someone who can help us- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=biT1JGJTBAc. (I did, thanks. Hope you did too) Raidra (talk) 15:16, November 25, 2016 (UTC) :Luckily my assistant managed to get a crucial piece of evidence. (turns to assistant) Okay, get the jar you put in the backpack. The one you switched out. :Assistant- Oh, I had to make the switch? I just thought it was a magic backpack. :(disappointed) It wasn't. (Note: I don't watch a lot of the show, but that was probably one of the best episodes. You get the feeling someone on the writing staff for that episode had a bad Jenga experience?) Raidra (talk) 00:34, November 26, 2016 (UTC)